


You are the light in my darkness

by Rainbow_in_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Architect Harry Styles, Bullying, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Harry is bullied at the beginning, High School Student Harry Styles, Karma is a Bitch, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis comforts Harry, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, Nick is the bad character, Student Louis Tomlinson, a lot of crying, and Zayn too, and a lot of fluff, badboy zayn, comforting louis, revange, swearwords at the beginning, they are rich and famous at the end, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_in_heart/pseuds/Rainbow_in_heart
Summary: "The man really was a rope for his anchor, a dagger for his rose, and a compass for his ship ...Louis was his whole world, and without him, he probably wouldn't be here."or a high school au, where Louis finds Harry crying by the lockers and makes him feel special for once in his life. But little did they know, that their journey was just about to start.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	You are the light in my darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support using any of the insults used in this fanfiction and never in my life did I call someone like this. This is just for this one. Also i do not support bullying other people for how they look like or for how they behave, so please don't do it, because those people have often a low self esteem and sometimes don't have people to reassure them about their value. Everyone has the right to be themselves as long as they don't hurt others so please respect that.  
> And remember Treat People With Kindness

For most students, the last term of school is the best time of their life. When they survive these few months, no one will tell them to learn unnecessary things again, unless they go to college. It is time for relationships, planning vacation with friends and getting ready for the annual spring ball.

For eighteen-year-old Harry, however, it was time like any other, as he kept himself entertained with books as always to forget the fact that he had no friends. He has already kind of got used to the fact that he has always been a class pushover. He still felt a little hurt not having even a friend to talk to over lunch. At first, he was a little surprised that people either paid no attention to him, or treated him like a punching bag, because he was never rude to anyone, nor had he ever offended anyone.

He was just a shy boy with glasses, always walking with a book under his arm and dressed in an old fashioned way. He could only be seen either, in a sweater or a shirt and wide trousers, as he thought his legs were too crooked to wear tight jeans. He always wore the same perfectly styled with a ton of gel hairstyle on his head, because he hated his natural curls. At first he wore them loose, but his classmates told him that he looked like a girl, so he stopped.

It was exactly one week until the ball and the whole school was talking about nothing else, despite the fact that a few days ago there were final exams that could have a huge impact many students' future. Harry never understood why everyone was so excited about it, but maybe that's because no one ever invited him. Usually that night he would sit at home reading a book or baking cupcakes while watching romantic comedies. On his way to class today, he wondered how he was going to spend Friday night this year when he was suddenly pushed hard towards the school lockers.

He hit the cold metal with his back painfully and staggered, trying not to fall to his knees. The book, of course, fell from his hand and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Instinctively, he bent to pick it up, but he was gripped by the fabric of the sweater across his chest and pressed tighter against the lockers. He let out a soft groan as his head hit the metal, then looked up at his bully. Right in front of him with his fist on his chest, stood the boy who almost always meant trouble, the school bully Zayn, who had abused poor Harry for unknown reasons from the beginning. Styles was sure he hadn't said more than two words to the boy before it started.

-What's up, fagot? - Black-haired boy mockingly asked him, smiling at his group that stood behind him. It included Zayn's girlfriend Gigi, the school's soccer team captain Nick, head cheerleader Eleanor, and Nick's brother Tom

-You stole your grandpa’s clothes again?- Nick laughed, hitting Harry hard on the shoulder, making the whole group laugh

-Next time, take a larger size because those are bursting at the seams- Eleanor said, tossing her hair. Harry has always hated his weight, and every time he stared at himself in the mirror, he could see fat on his belly and sides. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he began to shake.

-Oh, that wasn't nice? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, as your mother should for giving birth to you- Gigi added her three cents before the bell rang for the beginning of the lesson.

Harry didn't even know what was going on around him, he only felt that he was being thrown to the ground, then he immediately curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. Tears were spilling uncontrollably from his eyes and he sniffed every now and then. He couldn't tell how long he sat there, but finally he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately tensed and pulled away.

-Hey, hey. I won't do anything to you- a voice, unknown to him said, but it was pleasant and soothing- Hey, honey, look at me For some reason, Harry felt an inner need to do whatever the boy requested, so he looked at the figure next to him through his tearful eyes with a pink on his cheeks, caused by the pet name.

-Here we go, your eyes are too beautiful to be full of tears- confessed the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. He had baby blue eyes with beautiful thick eyelashes, strongly defined cheekbones and hair that looked like fluffy cinnamon roll. Harry was so mesmerized by the stranger's beauty that he did not even notice when he started wiping tears from his eyes with his thumb.

Styles felt that this boy could give him at least a little bit of peace, so he pressed his cheek into the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. At first, the gesture surprised the blue-eyed boy, but he knew that the boy was only looking for comfort, so he lazily rubbed his cheek with his finger. They were both in their own bubble and neither of them was able to tear away from the other. They continued until a sweaty blonde ran out from around the corner.

-Tommo, you are here. Come on, you're already late- the boy with an Irish accent paused when he saw his friend, but it was enough for both of them to jump away from each other immediately

-I ... Um ... I have to ... Um.. You know- the blue-eyed stuttered, hurriedly collecting his things and pointing to the blonde

-Yes, I-I too- Harry wiped the tears from his eyes fully and straightened his glasses on his nose.

He also started looking for his book, which he noticed, from the corner of his eye, in the hand of the stranger who was already walking away with his friend. For some reason the dark-haired boy did not mind.

Day before the ball

Harry really didn't know what he was counting on when he stayed longer after school on Thursday to watch a soccer match between the Red Devils school team and a nearby high school team. He had never had much interest in football, so he didn't know why he was pushing himself through students to take his place in the audience. It was exceptionally warm today, so he only wore shirt instead of a shirt and sweater.

Finally, he sat down in one of the first rows, first looking to see if Zayn's gang was anywhere nearby. He pulled the backpack off his shoulder and put it under his feet and took out the bottle of water. He didn't even notice when two groups of cheerleaders danced onto the pitch, one in red with Eleanor at the front, the other in green outfits and blue pom poms with a brunette as the leader. For Harry the girl on the opposing team was much prettier than Calder, so he didn't know why boys at his school loved her so much, but with being gay, he couldn't say too much about their beauty. At the end of both performances, Harry was delighted with how easily and accurately both groups did their choreographies, but he was especially captivated by the cheerleading performance of a team from the opposite school. From what Harry managed to catch, it was called Blue Eagles.

The girls left the main pitch onto the specially prepared platforms on the sides. From two opposite locker rooms, footballers, whose outfits matched the colors of the cheerleaders, came in. On the front of the Red Devils, for Harry, that name was too aggressive for a school soccer teams, walked Nick with a red armband on his arm. All the girls squealed at the sight of him. The column of opponents was led by a short, smiling brunette, who waved to everyone from his school, with a blue arm- Only now did he realise that the other boy would face Grimshaw, a tall, well-built boy, who was at least a head taller than him. Subconsciously, Harry began to worry about the boy, because he knew how dangerous Nick could be during a match. He had heard more than once that Grimshaw was suspended from the team for the number of red cards he received, so it is not known why he was still the captain.

The two guys shook hands, exchanged armbands and smiles, even though Nick's was more mischievous than friendly, Harry knew it already. The players scattered across the field, then the referee whistled his whistle and the game began. Styles was convinced he should have sat on the other side of the stands as he was much happier when the Blue Eagles were winning. During the first half, everyone could see that, despite his height advantage, Nick turned out to be a weaker player than the blue captain. Harry often wanted to laugh as the short dark haired man picked the ball right under the confused Grimshaw's feet. When the referee whistled to signal the end of the first half, the score was 2-0 for the newcomers. While the nervous Red Devils coach was organizing a quick meeting to introduce a new tactic, the Blue Eagles team was throwing themselves into each other's arms with huge smiles. The blonde, who a few days ago called the dark haired boy Tommo, threw himself around his neck to congratulate him on his spectacular goal. Harry felt jealous in his heart because he really wanted to be in his place.

-Harry! Harry!- A strangely familiar voice began to call his name. Styles looked around, only to see the captain of Blue Eagles standing at the railing, waving a hand at him.

At first, Harry wondered if it was directed to him, but the brunette was looking directly at him, so he jumped up and ran to him.

-How do you know my name?- was the first question that came out of Harry's mouth when he was close enough for the footballer to hear him

\- Believe it or not, but it was hard to get it - he laughed - Some boy in a sweatshirt and tracksuit told me, his name was Pano or something like that

-Liam? Liam Payne?- he asked. Liam would talk to him sometimes, or go to the nurse's with him when he happened to pass by.

-Yes I think so. But I wanted to give it back to you - from behind his back he took out Harry's book - I accidentally took it from you on Monday when I was leaving

-How did you know that I will be here? - Harry asked, taking the object from the boy

-That was my last hope. I tried to catch you after my training, but I couldn't find you anywhere, and no one could tell me where you were- he shrugged, but smiled warmly

-Tomlinson! Come back on the pitch!- The coach's voice was heard from behind

-I have to go, I have a match to win- he laughed and winked at Harry, which gave the boy enough courage that he leaned over and kissed the footballer on the cheek

-For luck- he said in a whisper, low enough for Tomlinson to barely hear it, and he blushed furiously. The brunette stood there for a moment thunderstruck, but then he smiled widely and touched his cheek with his fingertips.

-Thank you- he said, moving to his team- Read the letter

Harry wanted to ask the boy what was going on, but he knew that the brunette would probably not hear him anymore, so he opened the book on the first page. From the book and onto the floor fell a piece of paper with writing on it. Curious about what the boy wrote on it, he returned to his seat and began reading, not worrying about the game, as he knew Tomlinson would win:

_"Hi,_

_At first I wanted to apologize to you for taking your book, although on the other hand I would have no excuse for you to talk to me again, so there is a plus._ _Second, I hope I didn't scare you on Monday during our little meeting. I did it instinctively because I always do this to my sisters when they start crying. I hope I'll never have to wipe your tears again unless it's happy tears then okay._

_I'd like to get to know you better, I hope you too._

_Louis xx_

_880-567-134 call or write as you want._

_P_ _s. I write it quickly before the game, only after meeting a boy in sweatpants, so I apologize for the not so neat writing. This boy told me that no one ever invited you to a spring ball, which I didn't believe at first. Beautiful boy like you should be invited by everyone the second they give the date. I know you don't know me very well, and neither do I, but would you go with me to the ball? I'd pick you up, you just have to give me the address._

_I hope you will agree. You already have the number._

_Kisses."_

The last part of the letter was indeed written very carelessly, which showed that it was written on the go, but somehow that somehow captivated Harry even more. He read the entire letter with his mouth open and eyes wide, because no one had ever cared for him that much, except his mom and dad, of course. When he read it for a second time to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he grinned revealing his dimples. It was his unique smile of happiness that had not appeared on his lips in a long time. He realized that Louis was probably doing it all out of sympathy, but some part of Harry wanted to go to the ball, so he pulled out his phone and entered the number on his contact list.

Despite the match, he wrote two messages to the boy, one with his address and the other thanking him. Now he could only pray that Louis would not make a joke on him, nor would he win a stupid bet thanks to him. A dreamy vision of himself and Louis dancing among other pairs and enjoying the time spent together, captured his mind. He looked at the pitch and already knew who had won this match.

The Red Devils team was just getting a double scolding from the coach and Nick shouting something about their reputation, while the visiting team cheered and hugged each other tightly. One of the players even picked up Louis and began to carry him around the field in his arms, shouting "We are the best" and "Tommo always wins" followed the rest. Harry got up from his chair, put his backpack on his shoulder and, remembering to secure the letter in the middle of the book, went into the crowd of students leaving the stadium. He squeezed the phone in his hand to make sure he’ll read Louis' answer the second he received it. During his walk home, his phone vibrated and a new message appeared on the screen.

Harry smiled charmingly as he read: "I already thought you would not agree haha. But great xx. "

He did not realize yet that he was slowly falling in love with this boy.

The day of the ball

All day Harry had been walking around with his head in the clouds, wondering if Louis will really pick him up or if he is just a five-pound bet. Yesterday evening, as soon as his mother found out that he had been invited to the ball, she became euphoric and even started to cry. Out of nowhere, she found a perfect black suit for him, with leather shoes and a shirt. Styles had to admit that he did not look too bad. More than once during breaks, he ran into a random person because he had visions of Louis laughing at him or of him waiting for Tomlinson who never came.

An hour before the whole party Harry began walking nervously around the living room wearing a suit.

\- He will definitely come - his mother calmed him sitting in the kitchen and folding a small bouquet for his son's jacket pocket.

-What if I was just a joke?- Harry worried, still glancing at the watch his father had given him

-Honey, it's time to believe in yourself- she said gently, walking up to the boy and putting flowers in the pocket, then hugged him.

-He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago- Harry sobbed.

Students are supposed to be there half an hour before the start to pick up their table number, and they only had twenty minutes left. He was starting to lose hope. His optimism came back to him the moment he heard the bell door ringing. Harry rushed to the entrance, before opening the door, he closed his eyes so as not to be immediately disappointed. All his doubts were forgotten the moment he heard:

-Hi Harry, sorry I'm late- Harry opened his eyes and Louis was standing right in front of him, looking even more stunning than yesterday. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt, and was holding a large red rose in his hand.

-Hello, Louis

-Where are my manners?- he laughed- You look beautiful and it's for you- Louis handed the flower to Harry standing flushed in the doorway.

-Thank you- he whispered and put the rose back on the cupboard, hoping that his mother would notice it and put it in the water.

-Come on, or we'll be late- Louis said grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him towards the car.

-Bye mom- he shouted closing the door behind him

As a true gentleman, Louis opened the passenger door, and as the boy got in, with an even greater blush, he closed it slowly. He quickly circled the hood of the car and sat in the driver's seat, then headed towards the school. -I was afraid you would not come- Harry confessed quietly, playing with his fingers, not even looking at Tomlinson.

-You really thought that I didn't care? - he asked- If I had been able and knew, I would have come even an hour earlier- he confessed, sending him a comforting smile

-Don't take it personally, but I don't trust people. I've been the subject of bets and jokes so many times that I can't tell anymore when someone really cares

Louis' breath caught in his throat. Why did his angel have to suffer so much?

-Oh dear, you deserve a much better treatment, like a princess-he confessed warmly and, not really thinking what he was doing, put his hand on Harry’s thigh.

Harry tensed up, which Louis sensed immediately and wanted to take his hand away, but Styles's hand stopped him and put it on his leg again.The end of the road passed silently, but they both sat with silly smiles on their lips.

When they got there and entered the halls, a lot of people gave them a judging glance, but every time Harry wanted to back out, Louis reassured him by telling him not to worry and enjoy the ball because he would probably never meet these people again anyway. He spent the entire evening talking to Tomlinson, he learned some interesting things about the boy. He had a lot more fun than he expected and danced more than he thought he would be, even though he didn't know how to do it.

The last song turned out to be a slow song for couples who want to swing on the dance floor. Of course, Louis had to talk Harry into this dance and practically dragged him to the center. Although the footballer was shorter than Styles, it was he who embraced his partner by the hips, while throwing Harry's arms around his neck. They danced slowly, not speaking to each other.

-Your team isn't organizing a party today?- Harry broke the silence, wondering if that was the reason why Louis was late.

-They kicked me out- he replied shortly, not meeting Harry's eyes

-What? Why? - Styles worried, subconsciously feeling that he was the cause of it- It's because of me, isn’t it?

-Of course not Harry- he replied, but he still did not meet his eyes, which is why he knew that he was lying

-Is it because you took me here? They don't want to have a captain who takes pity on the poor exuse of a human- he muttered, placing his hands on the boy's chest

-We won't talk if you talk about yourself like that. You are the most valuable and wonderful boy I have ever met, and there are a lot of them in my high school - he laughed warmly, for the first time looking at his eyes - But if you really want to know, they threw me out for not coming to the last three trainings and I didn’t come to the party tonight to be here with you

-Louis! You could have told me, I wouldn't have agreed if I had known what this would mean. You could have gotten a scholarship- Harry protested

-I prefer to be here with you than there with this bunch of imbeciles-he laughed and hugged him tighter to him

-I truly don't deserve you, Louis Tomlinson- he whispered against the crook of the boy's neck

-And you're wrong here, because it’s me who doesn’t deserve you- he confessed, kissing Harry on the head

None of them knew at the time that this ball was the beginning of something bigger and more durable than anything any other couple would ever create.

10 years later

Harry woke up with an arm wrapped around his waist, he wouldn't normally considered it as weird, but his husband wasn't coming home until tomorrow. He was sure that before he went to bed that evening, he closed all doors, and was surprised that their dog Clifford had not started barking when someone came in. Slightly concerned, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the owner of the arm. Next to him there was a person, whose hair he’d distinguish even in the dark, the love of his life was sleeping peacefully with his head in the pillow.

-Lou! You’re back?!- he shouted, not caring about the fact that his husband was probably back late at night and would like to sleep.

-Nice to see you too, honey- Louis muttered sleepily

-Why did you not write that you will be earlier?- he asked, cuddling against the body next to him, but he missed him even though he had been gone for only two weeks. As a captain of one of the best football clubs in the world, Manchester United, he sometimes had to go away for a month or more. He wasn't always able to take Harry with him, who had to take care of his interior design studio in London.

-Surprise - he said and without opening his eyes began to kiss his beloved on the face

-Kiss me you fool- he chuckled and grabbed Louis by the chin to crash their lips together.

-Definitely the best wake-up I've had in the last few days- the footballer smiled, showing crinkles by his eyes

-You're cute- said Harry, kissing his nose and smiling showing his dimples.

These two smiles were reserved only for them, they were their most sincere smiles that only showed when they looked at each other.

-What do you say for breakfast?- He asked, brushing the curls out of his husband's face.

Yes, when they both finished high school, Harry went to college and Louis practiced practically day and night, so that some football club would take an interest in him, they completely changed their images. Not because they didn't like each other, they both assured each other that they would love to each other, even when bald and without teeth, only for themselves. Harry let his curls grow, as he said he had stopped killing them with gel, and Louis abandoned his "pot" hairstyle and started to put his hair slightly up, cut the sides and wear stubble. When it comes to the style of clothing, the architect replaced his suit pants with tight jeans, and sweaters with half-open colorful shirts or colorful suits. Louis put on tank tops or oversized sweatshirts and jeans or tracksuits, and since Adidas started sponsoring him, most of his wardrobe was taken up by clothes of this brand. Every time they walked together they looked like a model with their bodyguard, but they never cared about the looks people gave them because they loved each other and that was enough for them.

-Pancakes?- Harry asked hopefully and made a poutty face, which Louis couldn't resist.

-We can have pancakes- Louis nodded and got up from bed to put on sweatpants that were lying on the chair

-You will distract me, mister- Harry smirked cheekily, running his fingertips over his husband's hip, which immediately formed goose bumps. Louis didn't stay passive and spanked Harry’s butt, then grabbed it. A soft moan escaped from his lover's mouth.

-So many years together, and still you’re the only one who can turn me on so quickly- he whispered in his ear, then bit the petal. A thrill of excitement ran down Harry's spine, he hadn't seen his husband for so long.

Harry, instead of responding, began to kiss Louis' jawline, then descended lower to the neck. He gained some really quiet moans, over the years they had found out that it was Harry who was the vocal one, but neither of them bothered. He even managed to make a hickey under the ear and on the collarbone.

-Possessive- Louis muttered, of course feeling what his beloved was doing. Instead, he moved both hands to Harry’s ass, knowing how much he liked it, and began massaging it.

Harry threw his head back in so much pleasure that it gave Louis the opportunity to show off. The hickeys, with which he decorated his husband's necks before his departure had already faded, so he had to renew the work. It's not like he didn't trust the green eyed himself, he just didn't believe his employees, whom he had already caught staring at his boss several times.

However, he only made three, which was just the beginning, when they heard a loud rumble coming from the kitchen. They both lazily broke away and looked at each other.

-Niall or Cliff?- Louis asked with a slight smile, he honestly missed home.

-I guess Cliff- Harry thought for a moment

\- I bet on Niall - he grabbed his husband by the hand and they went to the room to find out.

Most of their friends were surprised by the fact that there is one more room in their house, fully equipped, even with clothes in it. People think this is the room, one of them goes to after an argument, but it wasn’t the point. Apart from the fact that men rarely quarreled, they have one friend from the end of high school, to whom this room belongs. Niall Horan, because that's who we are talking about, is like a brother to both men. The blonde moved to their shared apartment, after they threw him out of his own. Louis and Harry decided to move in together quite early, so when they heard that a friend from Tomlinson's former soccer team was in trouble, they welcomed him with open arms.

When the men moved out of the previous apartment, they were looking for a house with an extra bedroom so that the blonde could visit them when he was lonely, which was quite often. Niall even got his own set of keys.

Every time Horan came to them and stayed overnight, their dog slept with him, not in bed with them, as he always did, so it was easy to tell when it happened.

Holding hands, Louis and Harry entered the kitchen, and the first things they noticed were Cliff eating sausage and Niall standing in boxers, broom in hand, sweeping a broken plate from which food probably had fallen off. Before the blonde noticed the men in the doorway, he started whispering to the dog so that he would not "snitch him to his masters".

-Hi Ni- Harry said, completely unsurprised at this point, pulling out the ingredients for the pancakes

-Hi, Haz- he replied, trying to hide the broom behind him

-To the left bin- reminded Louis, sitting down at the table to read the newspaper

-Nice to see you too, Lou- the man muttered- Finally Haz won't cry his eyes out because he misses you

Harry, who was pouring the dough into the pans at that moment, froze, his face turning the color of a tomato. The footballer, on the other hand, looked up from his newspaper and said, smiling radiantly

-Aww Hazzie. I, also, do not take well the separation from you

-You two are disgustingly cute- Niall said, although he loved their love internally. It gave him hope that true love still existed, and all the lyrics he wrote about ideal lovers were about them- Will you do some for me too?

-I wouldn't dare not- Harry laughed, putting the first portion in front of Louis- Fold the newspaper

The footballer rolled his eyes tenderly, but as a perfect husband he is, did what he’s told, then thanked him and kissed his beloved on the cheek. In return, he received a smile and the sight of a green-eyed man in a polka-dot apron. Niall left the room for a moment to come back a few minutes, with a guitar in hand. The man professionally wrote texts for pop stars, and earned some extra money by playing guitar in Irish pubs in the evenings. Nobody could deny him a talent in this profession.

He sat on the other side of the table with pancakes in front of him and began to chime individual notes on the instrument, which slowly began to merge into a melody. No one was surprised by this behavior, so Harry, who joined the two, began a casual conversation with his husband.

-Mom was inviting us to dinner for tomorrow- he informed Louis, waving his fork over his plate

-Robin will be there?- asked Louis, because over the years he formed a very close relationship with Harry's stepfather, They liked each other at the first meeting.

-Yes, he recently returned from a delegation- he replied, knowing that the blue-eyed would be able to refuse if the man wasn't home. It didn't mean that Louis didn't love his mom, on the contrary, he tells everyone what a great mother-in-law he has.

-What time?- He asked as he finished his breakfast

-She said we can be when we wanted in the afternoon- he said, to which Louis only nodded as a sign that he had acknowledged.

There was a silence in the room as even Niall put his guitar down for a moment and started to eat his food. The silence was broken by the sound of an incoming text message from Harry's phone. The man instinctively, thinking that it might be an important message from the client, turned on the device. It turned out that the sender was his mother, who wrote:

_“I forgot to tell you yesterday, but some old friends of yours from high school visited me yesterday. I gave them your address. I hope it's okay "_

He was about to repeat the text to Louis, but then the doorbell rang as if on cue. Of course, Cliff started barking and ran all the way downstairs to see the newcomer.

-I’ll get that-Niall announced and, despite the fact that he was wearing only boxers, went to greet the visitor. Harry wanted to stop him, but the man had already opened the door.

Moments later, the blonde returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table as if nothing had happened. He threw down the envelope the postman had brought and continued with breakfast. Harry picked up the item and, tearing open the envelope, read aloud:

_"Hello Harry_

_You are the person who will probably be the last to receive the invitation, because it is really difficult to find you anywhere, especially since nobody knows anything about your present life. However, I hope you can find some time to come to your high school class meeting. It will take place on August 17 at 15:00 in the ballroom at Saint Monica, St. 16. If you want, you can come with a partner._

_I hope you will come_

_Eleanor Calder "_

-I'm not going anywhere- Harry stated firmly, tossing the paper back on the table

-I'm not going to force you to do anything, but think about it, okay?- Louis said calmly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

-I don't know if I'm mentally ready to see them again- the man felt as if all the humiliations and terrible words came back to him like a boomerang.

-Hey, hey, I'm there for you, right?-Louis turned Harry in his arms and let Harry cuddle against his chest. Moments later Niall also came and hugged the green-eyed man from behind.

After the architect calmed down a bit, he whispered loudly enough for both of them to hear:

-You don't even know how glad I am to have you

-We, too- the other men replied together, and Cliff barked a little, agreeing with what they said.

17.08.

After thinking about all the pros and cons, Harry decided to show up with his husband to the meeting. Partly because Louis was telling him this might be the moment when he would backfire on all those who did not believe in him and abused him in the past. Finally, he’d be able to look down on them as they used to do.

Harry had never been the type of person to brag about how much he earns and what what kind of life he has, but now he wanted to do it. Show that he has risen mentally and is no longer that old Harry Styles, who can be pushed around, but Harry Tomlinson, who runs a very successful interior design studio and is also the husband of the Manchester United captain.

Louis did not have to be persuaded to go with him and carry out this a plan, because he decided that he would not let his husband go on his own. The fact that the man partly agreed only because he wanted to show off his new Porsche, remained unsaid. The architect also set a condition that the footballer must not show up at the meeting in tracksuits and a sweatshirt, despite the fact that he believes that his husband looks stunningly handsome in everything.

Finally, after a really long preparation, Harry opted for a maroon shirt with black patterns, half open, black suit, boots and a fedora. On the other hand, Louis was forced to put on a navy blue suit with a white short-sleeved T-shirt, which in the pocket had a handkerchief of the same pattern as his husband's shirt. They both had identical pairs of sunglasses, which they had bought when they were in Hawaii, because Harry thought it was cute, and who would Louis be if he refused.

-Niall, we're leaving! - blue-eyed shouted, taking the appropriate car keys. Every time they left the blonde at home, they felt as if they were leaving without their five-year-old son.

-Spaghetti is in a pot on the counter- added the younger one, putting on his hat. They had already figured out what it meant to leave Horan without food.

-Have fun- he blonde shouted back, hidden in his room with a guitar in his hand

The men hugged the dog goodbye and headed towards the car. Louis, as a real gentleman, first opened the door for Harry, initially it intimidated him, but he had gotten used to it after so many years. When the older one started the car, you could see the excitement on his face, the blue-eyed had been passionate about sports cars for a long time, and since he earns a lot, he was able to buy one. Of course, as with any car ride, Louis instinctively put his hand on his husband's thigh.

-It'd funny if they didn't recognize you- Louis laughed, standing at the traffic light

-For them, I will probably be a loser and a fat fagot for the rest of my life - the last words send a shiver down his spine, and tears welled up in his eyes. He hated the word and swore he would never use it.

-Harry dear, to me you are the most valuable, most lovely person I have ever known and you made me the happiest man in the world and you let me marry you. I am so proud of you that I want to show you to everyone as a model of husband, friend or potential father. I still can't believe I can call you mine. No matter what they think about you, you will go in there like a king and show everyone how much you've achieved- Louis lifted his hand from Harry's thigh and wiped his teary eyes with his thumb.

-You make me strong- the green-eyed whispered. Every time he heard such words from his beloved's he turned into a soft mush. He could not believe what a wonderful and caring man he gave his heart to and whose wedding ring he wears on his finger.

The traffic lights turned green and Louis, with an engine roaring, started down the street, one hand gripping the wheels and the other stroking his partner's thigh. Harry began to play with his wedding ring intently and from second to second his sad expression was changed into a radiant smile. The man thought that his husband would not notice it, but he watched the whole scene, and the sparkles of happiness began to dance in his eyes.

By the time they arrived, most of the parking lot was full, with only ten minutes left to the ceremony. The architect began to get more and more stressed, he was no longer concerned with what his high school friends thought of him, but with what would remain in their memory now. Maybe they’ll think that he married Louis just for his money, not knowing that he fell in love with him long before he got rich. Maybe taking him here was a bad idea after all? But with him he feels much safer, he feels that nothing can happen to him as long as he has his husband with him.

-Harry, sun- blue-eyed nudged Harry a few times in the arm- We're getting off

-Huh? Yes

Louis opened the passenger side door and closed the car with one hand, holding Harry’s hand in the other, rubbing his thumb over his top palm. He put the keys in his pocket and they started walking towards the building when suddenly the footballer stopped dead and started rummaging through all possible pockets.

-Damn, I left my phone in the car. I’ll go get it quickly, you can come in and wait for me inside- the man said, jogging back to the car.

Green-eyed rolled his eyes fondly for two reasons. First of all, since the footballer found out that Harry did not like when people swear, he gradually stopped using swearwords. Secondly, Louis was always forgetting about his things, which is why Harry always packed his suitcase or a training bag for him. Once Louis went for training without his shorts.

Harry moved towards the air-conditioned reception, hoping that my husband would be back in a moment and would not have to talk to anyone without him. When he entered the building, he had to admit that Calder had done a good job of choosing a place this time, as the interior was beautiful. Of course, his interior decorator mind saw a few mistakes, but they were not too blatant.

The man stood against one of the walls, waiting for hid husband, and scanned the entire room. From one room, just behind the receptionist's desk, emerged a group of three women in whom Harry could see Calder, Gigi, and a short blonde whose name he couldn't remember. They were all dressed in elegant dresses and exited the room tapping their heels, glasses of champagne in their hands. Then Eleanor noticed him out of the corner of her eye and, frowning, began to whisper something to her friends, who were staring at Harry from top to bottom. The man was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable, and as the group started toward him, his stomach seemed to rise to his throat.

\- Good morning, this is a closed party. You realize you have to be on the guest list to enter? -Calder asked, sounding like she thought Harry was a complete idiot.

-El, but he’s such a nice guy, maybe we can squeeze him in somewhere- Gigi made an attempt to flirt, winking, and the green-eyed felt sick.

-You haven't been so nice last time I saw you-he told himself

-Name? - Blonde without a name asked, taking the guest list from her purse

-Harry and Louis Tomlinson- said the man instinctively, taking off his sunglasses- I mean probably Harry Styles on your list.

There was silence among the women and they all looked at him with surprise in their eyes, but after a while they started laughing hysterically.

-Oh, but you have a great sense of humor, sir- Calder laughed, grabbing her friend's arm

-I am afraid that the real Harry would be fatter, have glasses and worse style, and he certainly would not have a famous footballer for a husband - Gigi corrected, still smiling under her breath

-You failed to disguise- added the third, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Harry was standing in front of them, and he didn't quite know what to do, start laughing or crying. Louis' prophecy came true, they didn't recognize him, they didn't really know the person who they’ve bullied whole high school. Just remembering himself from those years, he wanted to cry, but decided to have a little fun.

-Calder, what happened to your cheerleading career? Weren't as good as you thought?- He laughed, and the women were stunned.-What, Zayn dumped you, Hadid? I'm not surprised when you hit on everything that moves, even someone else's husbands. And you- he pointed his finger at the last woman- I don't even know your name, but you consider yourself the goddesses of the world.

Before anyone could say something, Louis walked in, combing his hair and pulling his glasses behind his shirts. Harry noticed that the man had rolled up his jacket sleeves and had to admit that it looked very good. He must make his husband wear suits more often.

-Oh, Harry- Louis shouted, and Harry looked mockingly at the group, whose jaws have already reached the ground- You forgot your invitation

-Thank you Lou- the green-eyed said and kissed the man, partly to piss off the women even more, and partly because he missed him. He hadn't seen him for almost fifteen minutes, which was a long time.

Harry took the card from Louis and handed it to the woman with the guest list, who grabbed it with slightly trembling hand and began to look at the invitation, then at the couple.

-I don't know if staring at us helps reading- Louis said, grabbing his husband's hand, aready annoyed.

-H-Harry?- Eleanor whispered, her eyes were the size of a penny

-Architect and interior designer Harry Tomlinson- he stretched his hand towards her with a sly smirk on his lips. The woman, however, was petrified, and didn’t returned the gesture.

-Along with his husband, Louis Tomlinson- he added, who liked the game played by the green-eyed

-Your places are 16 and 17- Gigi woke up slightly and even smiled a little, showing the men with her hand the entrance to the rooms.

When the couple was far enough away from the women that they would not hear them, Louis kissed his husband and said:

-They deserved, I raised you so well

Harry only burst out laughing and shoved Louis slightly to the side with his shoulder.

-Hello, domestic violence- said the blue-eyed sarcastically, letting his husband pass through the door

-Oy, you do not want to suffer violence from me- Harry warned mockingly, entering the rooms

The moment they both entered the room, suddenly everyone's eyes seemed to be fixed on them, and any conversation stopped.

-Well, that's just awkward- Louis whispered, leaning on his husband's shoulder. Harry only kicked him in the leg.

-Hello everyone- Harry greeted, waving his hand slightly. Bravo Harry, a good first impression just jumped out the window

-I don't remember Louis Tomlinson himself going to our class- out of nowhere, Nick Grimshaw appeared right in front of them with a glass of beer in his hand

-You, of course– Harry muttered to himself. As far as he knew, the former school team captain coached new generations of school players. The fact that his former acquaintance knew nothing about him, did not mean that he didn’t know anything about them.

-But I- Louis laughed sourly and pointed to his partner- I'm only a companion for Harry

-Styles?- Nick asked in surprise, almost dropping his drink

-It’s Tomlinson for you- he said with the sweetest and most fake smile on his face

-You are that "Manchester United's captain's teenage love sealed with marriage"?- Nick asked, quoting one of the headlines of The Sun.

-In person- replied Harry, which caused, confused and slightly embarrassed Grimshaw to return into the crowd.

But there was still a piercing silence in the room, which Louis, as the party's greatest soul, decided to break. From somewhere he got two glasses of champagne and handed one to Harry, then he shouted:

-I didn't quit my mother-in-law's dinner to come to a funeral. We're having fun!

At first, everyone looked at the couple with a shocked face, but when Harry also raised his glass, the guests did the same and the fun started again.

The whole party had gone out in a much better atmosphere than Harry had originally assumed. Of course, the couple survived a few more awkward situations, but Harry also heard a few apologies which, although they were very late, were also long-awaited. However, no one saw Zayn, who, having confirmed his arrival, chose not to appear. Louis found it even better, as he would be ready to jump at the man's throat the moment he’d see him.

Harry was convinced that everything was possible with the right person at your side. And even more so with Louis at his side, thanks to whom he didn't cry in the middle of the room with helplessness by now. The man really was a rope for his anchor, a dagger for his rose, and a compass for his ship ...

Louis was his whole world, and without him, he probably wouldn't be here.


End file.
